1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to user password resetting. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to automated user password resetting in an enterprise environment.
2. Related Art
In today's enterprise, each employee is often assigned a user account for emails and file storage space access. In addition, certain enterprise documents may only be viewed by authorized users. To protect enterprise information from ill-intended intruders and to ensure proper information sharing, user accounts and enterprise documents are password protected. Once in a while, an employee may forget his password and request his password to be reset. Traditionally, such an action is often accomplished by telephoning or visiting in person the enterprise's information help desk, during which a help desk clerk verifies the user's identity and resets his password.
Note that password resetting is one of the most common tasks faced by an enterprise information help desk. Statistics have shown that password resetting accounts for about one in four help desk requests. The human involvement in the password-resetting process is costly to an enterprise. Thus, it is desirable to have an automated way to authenticate a user for the purpose of password resetting in an enterprise environment.